Temporary Bliss
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Jade is head over heels for Tori. Tori wasn't head over heels for Jade. Jade may change her mind though. Please read and review. Rated T for Swearing


Jade West had fallen head over heels for Tori Vega. Problem was, Tori Vega wasn't head over heels for Jade West. They had been friends with benefits for a while now because they got drunk at a party and had sex for the first time. Jade made it clear that they were not friends so they were merely fuck buddies. Jade hated knowing that Tori, the girl she fell hopelessly in love with, just used her for sex and nothing else. Jade would take that over knowing the Half-Latina would be having sex with the boys she was going on dates with so in Jade's mind, it was okay to be used. After the fifth time of sleeping together, Jade couldn't take it anymore and she finally told Tori how she felt.

"I love you Tori... I always have. You're so beautiful and smart, and kind, and caring, and loving, and God knows what else. You're perfect to me and I know you don't feel the same way, but will you at least give me a chance to prove to you that I love you?"

"Jade... that was beautiful,but I can't.. I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" The raven-haired girl said barely below a whisper

"You know why Jade, please don't make me say it..."

Jade nodded and got up from Tori's bed, got dressed, and just as she was about to sneak back out the window, she turned towards the girl who had stolen her heart "For what it's worth, I never hated you, I acted the way I did because of the feelings I have for you and I'm terrified of what you do to me. You don't even know the effect you have on me. I'll leave you alone now, just wanted to say that and I truly do love you and I know I can show you that I do. Please don't text or call me to do this again, I just can't. I'm already vulnerable enough right now. So, goodbye Tori." And with that, Jade stepped out the window and descended down the tree with tears in her eyes.

A week went by and Jade noticed that Tori had been distant towards her. No friendly "hello's", no talking to her period unless it was for a class, when Jade walked down the hallways at school, Tori would always avoid her and walk the other way. Jade couldn't stand not being close to the Half-Latina but she guessed it was for the best considering that she dump her feelings for Tori on said girl right after they had sex for the fifth time. That night she got a text from Tori. She knew what it said before she even opened it.

 **Come over please? I'm lonely...**

Jade didn't know what to do. She told Tori not to text her or call her about their arrangement anymore because she was done with it. But could she really say no to Tori?

 **Tori... I told you not to do this...**

 **Just one more time please?... I promise it'll be the last**

Jade was at war with herself. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

 **Tori... I can't...**

Jade stood her ground and turned off her phone for the rest of the night while she cried herself to sleep knowing the girl she loved, didn't love her back.

That Friday night everyone in their little group went to Karaoke Dokie, Cat begged Jade to come along and she couldn't say no to her best friend. So here she was, at this place she didn't want to be, with the girl she loved with all her heart, and said girl wouldn't even look in her direction. Suddenly she got an idea to put what she felt into words and decided on a song to sing.

"I'm going to sing a song." The raven-haired girl announced and Cat squealed with delight and hugged her. Jade smirked and hugged her back. Kinda. She saw Tori look up at her announcement but walked up on stage to talk to the DJ behind the booth. She knew exactly what song she would sing to get her feelings out in a way that didn't physically hurt anyone. She was pretty emotionally scarred from how things with her and Tori were, but here was a chance to express what she felt by using her voice. She stepped up to the mic stand and the DJ announced her name and soon the music was playing. Jade closed her eyes and began to sing her heart out.

 _I come over_

 _Quarter past two_

 _Love in my eyes_

 _Blinded by you_

 _Just to get a taste of heaven_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _I can't help it_

 _I'm addicted_

 _But I can't stand the_

 _Pain inflicted_

 _In the morning_

 _You're not holding on to me_

 _Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night_

 _What you're givin' me_

 _Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby_

 _Gonna kill my dreams, oh_

 _This is the last time_

 _Baby make up your mind_

 _'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_

 _If you keep messin' with my head_

 _Before I slip under your sheets_

 _Can you give me somethin' please?_

 _I can't keep touchin' you like this_

 _If it's just temporary bliss_

 _Just temporary bliss_

 _We were on fire_

 _Now we're frozen_

 _There's no desire_

 _Nothing spoken_

 _You're just playin'_

 _I keep waitin' for your heart_

 _I am fiendin' for the sunshine_

 _To show our love in a good light_

 _Give me reason_

 _I am pleadin' to the stars_

 _Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night_

 _What you're givin' me_

 _Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby_

 _Gonna kill my dreams, oh_

 _This is the last time_

 _Baby make up your mind_

 _'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_

 _If you keep messin' with my head_

 _Before I slip under your sheets_

 _Can you give me somethin' please?_

 _I can't keep touchin' you like this_

 _If it's just temporary bliss_

 _Just temporary bliss_

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

 _Baby why you callin' me?_

 _Not another one, not_

 _Try'na be your whole life_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

 _Baby why you callin' me?_

 _Not another one, not_

 _Try'na be your whole life_

 _I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_

 _If you keep messin' with my head_

 _Before I slip under your sheets_

 _Can you give me somethin' please?_

 _I can't keeping touchin' you like this_

 _If it's just temporary bliss_

 _Just temporary bliss_

 _Temporary bliss_

 _I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_

 _If you keep messin' with my head_

 _I can't keep feelin' love like this_

 _It's not worth temporary bliss_

Jade finished the song with tears in her eyes, not noticing the people cheering and clapping. She ran off stage and out of the restaurant, never noticing Tori silently crying as she rushed out. Now, she was walking home because Beck was her ride but she didn't want to talk to any of them. Especially Tori. Jade knew that Tori knew that song was for her, and Jade doesn't regret singing it. What she regrets is telling Tori how she feels because the Half-Latina won't even look at her most of the time. When Jade arrived home, she saw someone sitting on her front porch. She knew it had it to be Cat, because Cat always worried about her but she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to crawl into bed and curl up and die. As Jade got closer to her house, she realized that it wasn't Cat sitting on her porch. It was the girl who had stolen her heart. Tori Vega. Jade froze, she didn't want to deal with yet another rejection from Tori. She **knew** she couldn't handle it because she couldn't even handle the fist rejection. She just stood there frozen, she had to get away from Tori but she couldn't move. Tori saw her freeze up and decided to slowly make her way towards Jade. The tan girl got up slowly from her spot on Jade's porch and walked over to where Jade was standing frozen in fear or shock or both. Tori stopped about 1 foot in front of Jade to warn her that she was there.

"Jade?..."

Jade said nothing, she just stood there.

"Jade? Please talk to me... I know I have been avoiding you and I'm so sorry... I just needed to figure out some things first. Was that song back there, the one you sang, for me?"

Jade seemed to snap out of it a little and nodded.

"I figured it was but I had to make sure, and you really do love me? Like want to grow to old with me? Have a family with me? Have me as your wife and your one and only?"

Tears were now streaming down Jade's cheeks as she heard Tori ask those questions and she knew, she just knew that Tori came here to reject her again. Jade nodded again as she fell to the ground on her knees and hid her face in her hands while sobbing into them. She finally found her voice as she screamed"Yes! Yes, I want all of that with you and only you! God Tori, you really don't know what you do to me and how you effect me so you can go on and walk away because I can't take another rejection from you. I just can't. I could barely take the first one. For fucks sake, please just leave."

At this point, Tori had her arms wrapped around Jade and stroking her hair. She hated seeing Jade so upset and so broken. She hugged the pale girl tight and let her sobbing calm down before she gently pulled away and looked into Jade's blue-green eyes. There, she saw nothing but pure love and fear of losing Tori all together. She took her thumb and wiped away the tears on Jade's cheek and let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Jade, I know I haven't been able to return your feelings and I know that makes you heartbroken and sad and I'm so sorry that I told you I can't. The thing is, I never in my entire life have had anyone tell me all the things you told me that one night and tonight. Let alone sing a heartbreak song in front of everyone and our friends. My point is, that if you say you love me and you say you will show me and treat me right, why not give it a try?"

"Y-you mean like date me? Actually publicly be my girlfriend? No more dates with guys and only dates with me?"

"Yes, Jade, only you and I would be honored to be your girlfriend. I know I feel a little something for you beyond friendship, not as much as you feel for me, but I am saying that I could get there."

"Please please please tell me this isn't a joke or some evil way to get back at me for all the horrible things I've done to you..."

"No, I promise."

"Can you promise another thing?..." Jade asked timidly

"What's that?"

"Just please be very careful with my heart, you already know it's yours and you could shatter into pieces and I'd pick them back up and hand them to you. I'm going to be clingy, jealous, overbearing, and I'm going to fuck up because I want this more than anything in the world, but please promise me, you won't give up on me..."

Tori saw how much this meant to Jade and leaned in to steal a kiss, this kiss was different than all the rest they shared. This kiss said that she would protect Jade's heart and not let her down. As Tori parted the kiss she looked into Jade's blue-green eyes with her coffee brown eyes and said "Never"


End file.
